This project focuses on the design, synthesis and enzymology associated with nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide analogues. Inhibition is studied with the enzymes DHQ synthase and MIP synthase which both utilize NAD as a catalyst during turnover. Synthetic intermediates and final products are analyzed by FAB-MS and HR-FAB-MS to confirm their identities.